


Going Rogue

by WillSherJohnKhan



Series: Alphas, Omegas, Cyborgs & Vampires [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Vampire Hunter Molly, Vampire Sherlock, Vamplock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillSherJohnKhan/pseuds/WillSherJohnKhan
Summary: Sherlock is prepared to do anything to avenge the death of his friends.Disclaimer:I don’t own any of these characters. I just like to play with them every now and then.





	Going Rogue

***

LONDON – 6 MONTHS AGO

Vampires were the stuff of nightmares, fearsome creatures, with an unquenchable thirst for the blood they drained from their victims using their pin-point sharp fangs. But no matter how scary they appeared in books and up on the big screen they were nothing more than fiction.

And it was this ignorance that they used to their advantage as they made their plans against an uncomprehending, oblivious population. 

*

They arrived in the dead of night, striding with determined purpose through the streets of London like they owned the place. Their invasion took the great city by surprise. Caught off-guard and totally unprepared, it fell without a fight.

***

LONDON – 6 WEEKS AGO

As far as Sherlock Holmes had been concerned the arrival of the vampires was of little matter or interest. As the world’s only Consulting Detective his focus was on tracking down the criminal elements within the human population. So as long as they kept out of his way and caused him no unnecessary trouble he was prepared to give them a wide birth.

That changed with the brutal killing of John and Mary Watson. Their untimely deaths made it personal.

Sherlock vowed to direct all his energies into destroying those who had so savagely murdered his friends. He would not rest until he had wiped out every single vampire in London.

With Mycroft’s help they set up a secret organisation. They learned all they could about their adversaries, especially what was needed to end them and their reign of terror on the city.

Sherlock Holmes went from Consulting Detective to Vampire Hunter.

***

LONDON – 6 DAYS AGO

And then...

When Sherlock came to, the realisation that he was still alive after such a vicious attack was both disconcerting and confronting.

His determination to rid London of the plague of bloodsuckers remained resolute. However, becoming one of them was not how he’d envisioned doing it...

***

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are always most welcome and appreciated.
> 
> This is the fifth new story I've started in the last couple of months or so, I really need to tell my mind to cut down on the constant stream of new ideas...


End file.
